


most weren't

by thedorkygirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkygirl/pseuds/thedorkygirl
Summary: When everything you've done ruins everything you could do





	most weren't

I can't make it  
because of choices made.  
Some were small;  
some were great;  
most weren't very good at all.


End file.
